SOGAI
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Garda baru terbuka. Portal baru mengantarkan mereka ke era di masa lalu yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka jelajahi sebelumnya. Serupa pulau berkabut yang memiliki banyak ancaman dari hewan-hewan buas yang tak pernah mereka temui selama ini. Ke tanah Jepang di masa paling buruk. Chapter 2 Update. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Nitroplus dan DMM. Tiada mengambil keuntungan materiil dan bukan merupakan fanfiksi hasil komisi.

 **A/N** : Ini mungkin akan menjadi fanfiksi pertama dan terakhir saya di fandom ini. Saya cuma numpang lewat. Maaf jika OOC atau banyak kesalahan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOGAI**

 **.**

"Garda baru telah terbuka."

Mutsunokami menatap Tuannya dalam diam. Hasebe dan Munechika sama diamnya, tak berani mengutarakan isi pikiran mereka. Kata Sang Tuan lagi, "Aku bahkan bingung bagaimana bisa—"

"Maksudmu apa, _Aruji_?" Mutsunokami memutar-mutarkan ibu jarinya dengan gelisah. Raut was-was Tuannya menulari ketiga pria di depannya yang sengaja orang itu panggil untuk mendengarkan ketakutan hatinya. Sang Tuan lurus menatap Mutsunokami, setelah itu sebentar membalas tatap Hasebe dan Munechika, "Pasukan musuh entah bagaimana menemukan jalur waktu menuju era Showa. Mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika pasukan Kantai sedang dalam kehancuran di Perang Pasifik."

Sang Tuan menjentikkan jarinya, memunculkan hologram terang di depan ketiganya, "Showa 20, 4 Agustus."

"Mereka mengincar pengeboman itu?" Entah bagaimana caranya Munechika tetap terlihat tenang di depan dua rekan serta Sang Pemilik yang sama-sama mulai kalut itu. "Pengeboman di Hiroshima dua hari setelahnya?"

"Ya." Sekali lagi ia menjentikkan jarinya, memperlihatkan sebuah insiden pahit yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan meski beratus tahun telah berlalu. "Anggota Kantai yang tersisa sudah bisa mengatasi mereka yang bergerak di lautan dan kepulauan. Laporan dari pemerintah bahwa musuh mencoba menggagalkan penerbangan B-29 dari Tinian, tapi bisa dicegah. Yang tersisa adalah pasukan yang berada di Hiroshima. Karena tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan."

"Tentu saja, _Aruji-sama_. Tidak ada yang tahu. Keterlaluan." Hasebe akhirnya berkata gusar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari hologram di depannya, merasa ngeri melihat insiden itu. Untuk kali itu entah Hasebe mengumpat pada siapa dan karena apa.

"Aku sudah diberikan izin membuka portal ke era Showa mulai besok. Kita tak tahu kekuatan musuh sebesar apa, tapi aku akan mengerahkan orang-orang terbaikku." Ia sendiri pun merinding melihat artikel di depannya sehingga dengan cepat ditutupnya tampilan hologram itu. "Aku berencana untuk membagi tiga gelombang pasukan dan akan kukirimkan ketika aku merasa waktunya tepat. Dan kalian bertiga kupilih sebagai ketua dari masing-masingnya."

Ketiganya sama-sama menelan air liur. Menjelajahi tanah asing yang tidak mereka kuasai itu menakutkan, jauh lebih menakutkan daripada melawan sekelompok _kebiishi_ terkuat sendirian.

"Tidak biasanya, _Aruji_ —" Mutsunokami menatap lurus ke wajah Sang Tuan, "—apakah karena ini sangat tidak terduga?"

"Benar, Mutsunokami- _san_. Aku selalu percaya bahwa kalian bisa mengalahkan musuh dalam sekejap tanpa perlu bala seperti ini. Tapi—untuk kali ini aku merasakan firasat yang buruk."

Suara kekeh pelan Munechika terdengar. Seolah mencoba mencairkan ketegangan sesaat bagi tiga orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Matanya menyipit saat ia tertawa, " _Aruji_ , aku tahu taktikmu selalu berhasil dan aku selalu mempercayai rencanamu. Sisanya kau bisa menyerahkannya pada kami."

.

Ikatan tali topi jerami di leher Sayo dibenarkan oleh Souza sebelum kepala bocah itu dielus si merah muda dengan lembut. Tatapannya sayu, luyu, dan ada kekhawatiran di binar heterokrom itu. "Berhati-hatilah, Osayo. Aku akan segera menyusulmu nanti."

Kousetsu Samonji berdiri di samping adik merah mudanya, matanya sipit seperti biasa dengan tangan kirinya mengulur pada adik bungsunya. Diberikannya senyuman tipis pada sang adik sebelum ia berkata, "Osayo, kau meninggalkan jimatmu. Jangan kau lupakan."

Bocah berambut biru itu mendongak dan menerima jimat yang diserahkan sang kakak. "Aku hanya pergi seperti biasa, _Onii-sama_. Kalian tidak perlu mengantarkanku seperti ini."

Souza tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus mengelus kepala sang adik dengan detak jantung yang tak normal. Ketika didengarnya langkah kaki beramai-ramai dari belakangnya, ia berdiri cepat. Menghadap Mutsunokami yang datang bersama Nihongou dan Nagasone Kotetsu.

"Mutsunokami- _san_ , aku menitipkan Osayo kepadamu."

Pemuda Tosa itu memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar seperti biasanya. Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri dia berujar, "Tentu saja, Souza. Kau tenang saja. Lagipula, Sayo itu _tantou_ yang kuat. Tidak mungkin dia diikutkan oleh _Aruji_ jika dia dianggap tidak mampu. Nah, Sayo?"

Si biru hanya diam dan menunduk malu. Kousetsu tersenyum tipis dan tangan kirinya ganti membelai rambut sang adik. Nihongou di belakang Mutsunokami tertawa pelan dan katanya pada si merah muda, "Lagipula kelompok kami hanya pengintaian awal, Souza. Kau tak perlu panik. Saat kau menyusul kami nanti, kami sudah bersantai karena tugas sudah kami selesaikan."

"Tapi kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Souza memegangi dadanya kuat. Suaranya makin pelan makin gugupnya ia melepaskan sang adik pergi. "Aku berharap semuanya selesai dengan cepat."

"Souza _nii-sama_." Sayo tersenyum tipis. Kekhawatiran kakaknya dimengertinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Benar, Souza." Nagasone menyimpan sebuah jimat yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Jimat itu pemberian Urashima yang tak bisa ikut mengantarkannya karena dia dipanggil oleh Sang Tuan untuk misi yang lain. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya dimana jimat itu tersimpan dan ditatapnya si merah muda, "Lagipula, keberuntungan akan memihak kita. Ada Monoyoshi juga bersama kami."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Nihongou memandang ke belakang, mencari sosok _wakizashi_ Sadamune tersebut. Mutsunokami mengecek sekali lagi posisi pistol di sarungnya sambil berkata, " _Aruji_ memanggilnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang dan kita akan langsung berangkat."

Souza berbalik kepada adiknya. Ia berjongkok, menatap mata biru sang adik. "Osayo, kau tidak melupakan apapun lagi, kan? Ingat, jangan jauh-jauh dari timmu, mengerti? Selalu ikuti perintah Mutsunokami- _san_. Showa itu sangat jauh dan ada banyak orang asing di Jepang pada era itu. Dan perangnya—perangnya jauh lebih mengerikan."

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Souza." Mutsunokami tertawa pelan. Ditepuknya pundak pemuda itu ketika dilihatnya Monoyoshi datang menghampiri mereka. Melihat senyuman di wajah Monoyoshi sedikit membuat tenang si merah muda, entah bagaimana. Percaya bahwa nasib baik akan terus bersama mereka. Souza pun Kousetsu yang mengantarkan kepergian mereka mundur jauh dari area keberangkatan. Sekali lagi Souza berujar pada sang adik, "Tunggu sampai aku datang, Osayo. Aku akan segera menyusul kalian dengan kelompok Hasebe nanti."

Lambaian pelan oleh Mutsunokami dan anggukan Sayo sebelum kelima _tsukumogami_ menghilang ditelan cahaya terang yang muncul dari tanah yang mereka pijak. Membuka portal yang mengantarkan mereka ke era di masa lalu yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka jelajahi sebelumnya. Serupa pulau berkabut yang memiliki banyak ancaman dari hewan-hewan buas yang tak pernah mereka temui selama ini.

Ke tanah Jepang di masa paling buruk.

 **.**

 **4 Agustus 1945, Showa 20**

 **Hiroshima**

"Whoa. Aku sudah membayangkan Jepang berubah banyak sejak _Bakumatsu,_ tapi tidak kusangka akan menjadi seperti ini." Lima menit mereka tetap berada di tempat di mana mereka diturunkan. Merasai udara berbau tak menyenangkan, racun yang membuat sesak napas mereka. Mata kelimanya menyapu seluruh tampilan yang terlihat di sekeliling mereka. Orang-orang yang mengantri untuk jatah makanan, orang-orang kurus dan malnutrisi. Ada jua gelandangan yang entah dari mana, kehilangan rumahnya di daerah lain dan mengadu nasib di bumi Hiroshima yang masih terlihat utuh kotanya.

"Mengenaskan sekali." Nihongou menelan air liurnya berat. Padahal sebelum berangkat tadi dia sudah menenggak sebotol sake bersama Jiroutachi dan Tarotachi, namun entah kenapa kini tenggorokannya terasa hambar dan kering. Nagasone menepuk dada pria tinggi itu, "Kau lupa? Dalam dua hari lagi akan jauh lebih mengenaskan. Oi, Mutsunokami, lalu bagaimana?"

Mutsunokami yang sedari tadi duduk diam di atas batu sambil mengamati sekelilingnya menatap empat anggotanya, " _Aruji_ seharusnya sudah memberitahu Konnosuke kita sudah sampai. Kita menunggu di sini dulu."

"Konnosuke?" Sayo yang berdiri di samping sang kapten menoleh. Mutsunokami berkata sambil memberikan cengiran lebarnya seperti biasa, "Benar. Konnosuke sudah kemari lebih dulu untuk melapor pada tim Kantai di Kure, jadi kita tidak perlu menemui mereka."

Punggung _wakizashi_ yang dipercaya membawa keberuntungan ditepuk keras oleh Nihongou. Pemuda Sadamune itu nyaris terjungkal ke depannya karena tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pukulan sekeras itu. Dirinya yang sedari tadi membeku melihati penduduk Hiroshima yang beraktivitas di bawah bukit sana memaksakan diri tersenyum pada sang _yari_. "Ada apa, Nihongou- _san_?"

"Kau yang ada apa? Sejak tadi diam saja. Tidak biasanya wajahmu jadi seram begitu."

Monoyoshi menoleh pada orang-orang Hiroshima, "Aku heran, kenapa _Aruji-san_ mengirimkanku kemari. Jika dengan kedatangan kita di sini untuk mencegah usaha penggagalan pengeboman besok lusa, bukankah justru kita hanya akan membawakan sial untuk mereka?"

Nagasone yang sedari tadi melihat kawan-kawannya mendekati Monoyoshi, berdiri di sampingnya dan sama-sama melihat apa yang menjadi kegundahan hati sang Sadamune, "Jangan lupa, Monoyoshi, insiden pengeboman itu adalah sebuah titik balik untuk Jepang terlahir kembali menjadi lebih baik. Seperti perang yang selama ini kita lalui, semuanya perlu pengorbanan. Hanya saja kali ini—lebih berat. Pengorbanan yang dibutuhkan jauh lebih besar."

"Tapi—"

"Mutsunokami- _san_. Maafkan aku baru bisa menemuimu." Sebuah gemerisik dari semak di dekat mereka dan sesuatu yang meloncat dari sana mengalihkan perhatian kelima orang itu. Konnosuke menggetarkan seluruh badannya, mengusir segala dedaunan dan debu yang ada di tubuhnya sebelum kembali tegak dan menghadap Mutsunokami. "Aku baru saja menemui tim Kantai dan sudah mengerti situasinya. Dan seperti dugaan _Aruji_ , para Revisionis Sejarah berpusat di sini, di Hiroshima."

Robot rubah itu mengetukkan tanah dan menampilkan lembaran-lembaran laporan di sana. "Tadi malam tim Kantai menemukan beberapa kapal yang dipenuhi Revisionis Sejarah menuju kepulauan Mariana dan dugaan mereka akan berlabuh di Tinian, membantu _Nippon Kaigun_ untuk menyerang pulau itu dan menggagalkan penerbangan B-29 selamanya."

Nagasone menunduk, mengusap dagunya sambil mendehem pelan, "Untunglah tim Kantai tidak bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk memenangkan peperangan ini."

"Mereka menemukan keganjilan pada Revisionis Sejarah, Nagasone- _san_ , sehingga pihak Kantai meragukan mereka sebagai kawan dan laksamana mereka segera menghubungi pihak pemerintahan di era kita dan melaporkan kejadian ini." Konnosuke mengetuk tanah sekali dan memunculkan sebuah gambar sekelompok gadis berbaju perang menawan para revisionis sejarah.

Mutsunokami memperbesar tampilan di salah satu jendela artikel. Mengamati beberapa poto yang diperlihatkan Konnosuke sebelum berdiri tegak, puas mempelajari seluruhnya. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Dan baru saja tadi aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Revisionis Sejarah yang mereka tangkap menghilang dibawa portal waktu yang terbuka." Konnosuke menutup seluruh tampilan itu, "Ujung portal itu terhubung dengan portal yang ada di Hiroshima sini dan pihak Kantai di Kure tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena mereka sendiri sudah kesusahan akibat banyak kapal mereka ditenggelamkan pihak Sekutu di era ini."

"Aku ingin tahu rute penerbangan B-29 dari hari ini hingga besok lusa." Mutsunokami berujar. Konnosuke mengangguk. Dia terdiam sejenak untuk mencari data yang ia butuhkan sebelum menyalurkannya dari jemarinya ke tanah. Sebuah peta modern Jepang terlihat ditambahi dengan banyak garis panah. Konnosuke menyingkirkan banyak rute yang ia rasa tidak mereka butuhkan dan Mutsunokami diam memperhatikan peta itu.

"Bagaimana dengan—" Mutsunokami menunjuk sebuah titik kecil di sekitaran kepulauan di tenggara Jepang, "—yang di Iwojima? Mereka mungkin memikirkan sesuatu ketika pesawat mereka berpisah."

"Pihak Kantai bersedia mengawasi wilayah kepulauan dan laut, termasuk di Iwojima, Mutsunokami- _san_."

"Jadi kita bisa benar-benar fokus pada Hiroshima, ya." Nihongou mendesah panjang. Monoyoshi menunjuk beberapa jalur, "Lalu ini, B-29 hari ini serta besok juga melalui Hiroshima. Untuk apa?"

"Gertakan, Monoyoshi- _san_. Mereka juga menyebarkan propaganda."

"Kalau tidak salah—" Kapten tim tercenung, "—Enola—Enola sesuatu itu—"

"Enola Gay." Monoyoshi berujar, "Yang menjatuhkan bom itu, bukan?"

Mutsunokami mengangguk. "Berangkat dari Tinian jam dua pagi pada 6 Agustus nanti, bukan? Aku ingin keterangan mengenai Hiroshima besok lusa sebelum bom dijatuhkan."

Sekali lagi Konnosuke mengetuk tanah. Kelimanya tercenung, Nihongou bahkan meringis dan pergi sejauh mungkin saat melihat salah satu artikel yang tak sengaja keluar dari data yang disimpan Konnosuke. Sayo membeku dan wajahnya memucat. Mutsunokami serta Nagasone menutup mata mereka sementara Monoyoshi membalikkan badannya. Tak kuat.

"Maafkan aku." Konnosuke buru-buru menutup artikel yang membikin ngeri lima rekannya kali itu. Mutsunokami membacai seluruh rangkuman itu dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hari ini tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari pihak Amerika di Jepang hingga besok. Jika pangkalan di Tinian sudah bersih, berarti kita hanya akan mengawasi Hiroshima. Aku tidak tahu kapan _Aruji_ mengirimkan tim Hasebe, tapi kurasa dia akan melakukannya ketika menerima laporan dari kita setelah menemukan musuh."

Monoyoshi menoleh ke beberapa mobil _kempeitai_ yang lewat di jalanan di dekat mereka. "Seperti rencana semula, kita hanya mengawasi, bukan?"

"Benar. Lokasi jatuhnya bom di rumah sakit Shima, 240 meter dari rencana sekutu menjatuhkannya di jembatan Aioi. Jadi aku akan membagi tim kita menjadi dua. Sayo dan aku akan mengawasi di Aioi dan wilayah kastil Hiroshima, Nagasone, Nihongou, dan Monoyoshi pergilah kalian amati sekitaran Naka-ku. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti sore di Aioi."

"Akan ada sirene pemberitahuan nanti, tapi kalian tidak perlu mengacuhkannya karena itu alarm palsu hingga besok lusa. Tapi tetap bersembunyi dari pengawasan _kempeitai_ saat evakuasi berlangsung."

Kelima pemuda itu sama-sama mengangguk dan berpisah. Konnosuke mengikuti langkah Sayo dan Mutsunokami yang mengarah pada salah satu jembatan besar yang menghubungkan beberapa distrik di Hiroshima.

"Nah, Konnosuke—" Mutsunokami tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekitar meskipun ia memanggil si rubah, "—Revisionis Sejarah yang datang kemari, semuanya adalah samurai, bukan?"

"Benar, Mutsunokami- _san_. Kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terpekur sejenak. "Apa yang mereka rencanakan, sebenarnya? Ini adalah era yang sudah lama tidak mengizinkan penggunaan pedang lagi. Aku takut berfirasat bahwa akan ada pasukan yang berasal dari era ini dan mereka memiliki persenjataan selengkap pasukan militer saat ini."

"Mungkinkah itu terjadi?" Sayo mendongak menatap Mutsunokami. Sang kapten terdiam sejenak, "Siapa tahu. Selama ini memang tidak ada, tapi—entahlah."

"Lagipula sejauh ini, yang bisa menggunakan pistol hanya aku. Jika apa yang kutakutkan terjadi, sudah jelas kita akan kalah telak."

"Sejauh ini aku tidak menemukan data adanya musuh militer, Mutsunokami- _san_."

Jembatan Aioi sangat besar. Mungkin sebesar Ryogoku. Bersemen dan terlihat sangat kokoh. Jembatan ini, seingat Mutsunokami pada laporan yang dibacanya, adalah salah satu bangunan yang masih bertahan meskipun bom dijatuhkan di sekitar sini.

"Mutsunokami- _san_." Sayo menunjuk sebuah bangunan rumah sakit, "Itukah rumah sakit Shima yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Benar, Sayo. Kita ke sana dulu." Mutsunokami menatap sekitarnya terlebih dahulu. Ketika dirasanya tak ada yang aneh, langkahnya pelan-pelan menuju barat. Mereka harus segera tahu jika ada musuh di sekitarnya sehingga baik Mutsunokami pun Sayo tetap memasang mata dengan awas.

"Berapa korban yang ditemukan di rumah sakit itu?"

"Karena tidak ada sirene sebelumnya, jadi seluruh pasien dan pekerja di rumah sakit itu tewas semua, Mutsunokami- _san_. Data yang tercatat sekitar 80 korban."

"Tidak ada yang selamat?"

"Direktur utama dan seorang perawatnya. Mereka bertugas ke luar daerah."

Mereka hanya mengamati dari luar. Berdiri di tepi jalan, disamarkan kesibukan orang-orang Hiroshima yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. "Aku ingin meminta seluruh informasi tentang korban."

"Baik." Konnosuke terdiam sejenak sementara Mutsunokami menggaruk dagunya sambil menatap gedung rumah sakit itu hingga ke atas. "Woah, ini rumah sakit yang cukup besar. Sekutu benar-benar tidak berperasaan."

"Jika tidak ada sirene pemberitahuan, berarti serangan itu sangat tiba-tiba, bukan?" Sayo menggumam. Mutsunokami mengangguk. "Karena itu banyak yang tidak sempat berlindung dan mati di tempat. Yah, kebanyakan terbakar."

Sayo sudah melihatnya dari poto yang tidak sengaja diperlihatkan Konnosuke tadi. Mata birunya menyayu, "Itu sangat mengerikan."

Tidak ada tanggapan karena mereka bertiga mengerti. Menyakitkan rasanya ketika hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sini dua hari lagi. Mutsunokami menatap ke salah satu toko yang sibuk meruntuhkan bangunannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Konnosuke. Bukankah toko karamel itu juga ikut terbakar? Aku melihatnya tadi di potomu." Konnosuke pun Sayo turut menatap apa yang ditunjuk sang kapten. Pembongkaran rumah dilakukan ketika pemiliknya melakukan evakuasi ke daerah pedesaan untuk mengurangi target-target serang oleh pihak Sekutu dan menghindari penyebaran api jika kebakaran saat penyerangan terjadi.

"Seharusnya begitu, Mutsunokami- _san_."

Dengan cepat pemuda berambut hitam itu berlari cepat ke tempat itu. Tanyanya pada seseorang, "Pemiliknya meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Seorang lelaki tua yang baru saja melemparkan papan dinding toko itu mendesah panjang, mengelap keringatnya sebelum berkata, "Ya. Selama ini Hiroshima hanya dilalui B-29 saja. Tapi memang tinggal menunggu waktu hingga tempat ini diserang juga, bukan? Ada rumor katanya musuh memiliki senjata jenis baru. Yah, penyerangan di Kure dan Kobe dulu juga. Musuh sudah mengembangkan senjata-senjata yang menyusahkan."

"Mutsunokami- _san_." Sayo mendongak menatap raut wajah sang kapten yang menggeram marah, "Para revisionis sejarah sudah melakukan sesuatu."

"Jangan katakan padaku mereka mencoba mengurangi jumlah korban yang jatuh dengan menyebarkan desas-desus." Mutsunokami mulai bimbang hingga didengarnya kericuhan di persimpangan jalan menuju jembatan Aioi.

"Musuh." Sayo pun Mutsunokami berlari cepat ketika dilihat oleh mereka Monoyoshi berlari cepat melalui banyak orang, mengejar sesuatu yang tak terlihat jelas oleh ketiganya. Sosok berasap dan hitam itu cepat lajunya meski akhirnya berhasil terhalang ketika sebuah bus berhenti tiba-tiba tepat di depannya.

"Nekat sekali muncul di tengah kerumunan seperti ini." Mutsunokami berlari cepat, langsung meloncat, dan menebas sosok yang langsung melebur menjadi debu dan asap itu.

"Mutsunokami, sembunyi." Nihongou berlari cepat menujunya, mengangkat tubuh Sayo yang masih berlari dan menghampiri Mutsunokami yang masih keheranan di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang berkumpul karena rasa penasaran. Nagasone di belakang si rambut biru berkata keras, " _Kempeitai_."

"Sial." Mutsunokami mengumpat. Dia menoleh pada sang _wakizashi_ , "Monoyoshi!"

"Baik." Monoyoshi berlari lebih dulu, mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi militer itu. Mencari-cari tempat berlindung. Kelimanya berlari melalui jembatan Aioi, ke timur, menuju wilayah kastil Hiroshima dan bersembunyi di belakang salah satu toko kain di dekatnya. Sepuluh menit kelimanya menanti dengan gelisah hingga sekali lagi mereka memastikan tak ada _kempeitai_ di sekitar mereka.

Tertangkap _kempeitai_ , habislah mereka nanti.

Nihongou menurunkan Sayo yang tak disadarinya digendongnya sedari tadi. Ia meraih gentong sakenya yang ia ikatkan di pinggangnya dan menenggak isinya alih-alih air. Jantung kelimanya perlahan menormal degupnya dan hembusan lega terdengar.

"Tiga dengan yang tadi." Nagasone menyapu keringatnya. Dirasanya hawa panas yang menyebalkan ditambah lelah berlari sejak tadi. "Kami hampir sampai ke tempat persembunyian mereka sebelum ketahuan."

"Jadi di Naka, ya?" Mutsunokami menghela napas panjang untuk mengakhiri kembang kempis napasnya. "Sekarang kita tahu rencana mereka. Mereka menyebarkan berita tentang penyerangan besok lusa dan membuat penduduk Hiroshima evakuasi sebanyak mungkin."

Nagasone, Nihongou, Sayo, Monoyoshi, bahkan Konnosuke terdiam. Rasa lelah mereka seolah lenyap, berganti keraguan di pikiran.

"Anu—aku—entah kenapa aku—"

"Tugas kita adalah melindungi sejarah, Monoyoshi." Mutsunokami berkata keras. "Jika Jepang tidak tahu tentang penyerangan besok, maka harus tetap begitu. Konnosuke—" Ia beralih pada sang rubah, "—hubungi _Aruji_. Untuk dugaan awal, seperti itu. Hingga keadaan sudah cukup tenang, kita pergi ke markas mereka."

.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kelompok Hasebe akan datang, namun Mutsunokami bergerak lebih dahulu. Markas para Revisionis Sejarah ada di tepian sungai Motoyashu, di Kakomachi. Entah itu markas mereka satu-satunya atau masih ada markas lain di luar sana.

"Ada sekitar kurang lebih lima puluh pasukan, Mutsunokami- _san_."

Sang kapten menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. Jumlah yang cukup besar, terutama ketika dia tak sengaja melihat beberapa sosok yang tak diketahuinya, membawa sebuah senapan besar di punggungnya selain pedang di pinggang mereka. Bisa jadi mereka perwujudan _ishin shishi_. Tapi—entahlah, Mutsunokami tak berani menduga-duganya.

Ketakutannya seolah perlahan-lahan terwujud. Mereka bukan musuh biasa. Konnosuke sudah mengirimkan informasi itu secepat mungkin ke benteng mereka tadi sore. Jika tidak tengah malam nanti atau besok subuh Hasebe mungkin sudah datang dan menyokong mereka. Dilihati Mutsunokami mata keempat anggota timnya yang masih terlihat keraguan di dalamnya.

Mereka dulunya mungkin benda mati, sebelum kemudian mereka diberi rasa seperti manusia. Kemanusiaan, simpati, belas kasih. Mereka senjata, namun tidak sekedar senjata.

"Aku sangat menghormati _Aruji_." Tanpa diduga Mutsunokami sendiri ia berujar di tengah kesunyian kawan-kawannya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Pada masa ini, kalian ingat? Pada masa ini, orang-orang masih mempercayai kaisar sebagai perwujudan dewa Amaterasu. Mungkin aku juga memandang begitu pada _Aruji_ kita. Menurutku dia dewa. Karena itulah aku mempercayakan diriku padanya."

"Aku—" Sayo menunduk. Ujung sendalnya mempermainkan tanah yang ia pijak, "—aku juga. Aku sangat menghormati _Aruji-sama_."

Kepala biru bocah itu dibelai Mutsunokami, "Begitu? Sayo kita sama ternyata—"

"—karena itu, aku selalu melakukan perintahnya sebaik mungkin. Karena itu adalah titah langsung dari dewaku. Aku percaya pada semua keputusannya."

Nihongou mendengus. Bibirnya menyengir tipis, "Kau pikir hanya kalian?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri dari jongkoknya, wadah sakenya ia tuangkan ke mulutnya sendiri, namun hanya setetes yang jatuh. Dengan kesal ia menggeliat, meregangkan urat-uratnya yang terasa tegang sejak tadi, "Aaah. Kuharap Shokudaikiri membawa _sake_ tambahan nanti. Tenggorokanku haus."

"Tidak ada _sake_ sebelum tugas selesai."

Sayo membelalak. Senyumannya tipis meski nyaris hilang, bahagia. Dia mendekati sekelompok orang yang tak mereka duga muncul di depan mereka saat itu jua. " _Onii-sama_."

 **-bersambung**

 **A/N:** Chapter pertama dari dua chapter. Saya mau jujur, sebenarnya saya tidak bermain game Touken Ranbu ini karena saya memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain game jenis elektronik (PS2, game HP, game android, apalagi game online). Saya hanya tahu ini dari anime, tapi saya merasa konsep dari game ini sangat menarik dan banyak ide yang didapat untuk membuat fanfiksi sejenis ini berhubung saya sendiri sangat tertarik pada sejarah dunia, termasuk Jepang. Keterbatasan saya adalah saya tidak bermain gamenya sehingga tidak tahu secara persis bagaimana sistem game tersebut. Satu-satunya yang jadi bahan pengamatan saya hanya dari anime dan wikinya. Jika ada kesalahan atau semacam itu, saya berharap ada yang mengoreksi. Mungkin tidak bisa saya revisi sepenuhnya, tapi akan saya jadikan catatan untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Jika ada yang berkeberatan dengan kelancangan saya membuat fanfiksi padahal saya bukan penghuni fandomnya, saya tidak masalah untuk menghapus fanfiksi ini. Saya bertekad, fanfiksi dua chapter ini adalah fanfiksi pertama dan terakhir saya di fandom ini.

Terima kasih untuk membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Panjang.

.

.

Hasebe mengintip markas musuh dari atas atap sebuah rumah di seberang jalan bersama dengan Sayo dan Souza Samonji. Dari atas sana mereka bisa melihat Nagasone, Shokudaikiri, dan Ichigo yang mengendap-endap mencoba meraih tempat bersembunyi paling dekat dari pintu masuk dan Mutsunokami bersama Monoyoshi yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon serta Nihongou dan Yamabushi yang mengawasi dari balik semak-semak.

Setelah memberikan tanda bahwa kelompok Nagasone sudah berada di tempat mereka kepada Mutsunokami, Hasebe dan dua kawannya berlari cepat dan hati-hati. Melompati atap-atap rumah, menuju wilayah belakang markas melalui jalan yang tidak bisa diawasi oleh musuh sebelum kemudian tiga kelompok yang berada di depan mulai menyerang.

Tebasan dengan cepat meleburkan tubuh-tubuh hitam berawan itu. Baik _tantou_ , _wakizashi_ , _uchigatana_ , _tachi_ tak ada satupun yang dilewatkan oleh kesepuluh _tsukumogami_. Kelompok Nagasone menyerbu masuk ke dalam markas, didukung oleh Mutsunokami dan Monoyoshi sedang Nihongou dan Yamabushi menghadang mereka yang lolos ke luar ataupun yang mencoba masuk ke dalam markas. Tim Hasebe menyerang musuh yang berjaga di belakang dan mengatasi kedatangan musuh yang lain.

Bunyi erangan musuh, desing pedang yang beradu, bercampur dengan bau tak sedap yang menguar ketika tubuh-tubuh hitam berasap itu lebur menjadi debu. Beberapa _uchigatana_ dan _tachi_ sempat meninggalkan luka di tubuh-tubuh mereka sebelum menghilang habis ditebas.

Souza mengernyit saat mata pedang seorang _tachi_ berhasil mengenai lengannya. Rasa sakitnya menjadi tenaganya dan dengan kekuatannya yang berlipat, si rambut merah muda itu membalaskan apa yang telah ia terima. Lengan bajunya sobek dan darah mengotori kain indahnya.

"Souza." Hasebe sudah akan menghampiri kawannya sebelum seorang _uchigatana_ lagi menghadangnya. Souza mendesah pelan dan berujar, "Ini tak ada apa-apanya."

Sebelumnya, mereka sepakat bahwa ketika bunyi tembakan pistol terdengar tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa jeda, mereka mundur. Entah itu ditembakkan oleh Mutsunokami dari baris depan sana ataupun musuh yang mereka curigai mungkin saja memiliki persenjataan jauh lebih modern daripada mereka. Dan sejauh ini, baik Hasebe, Souza, maupun Sayo tak mendengarkan adanya suara tembakan.

Hasebe sudah habis melenyapkan enam, Souza empat, sedangkan Sayo lima, dan tak ada yang tersisa di tempat mereka berada. Ada sedikit waktu untuk menghela napas sejenak sebelum musuh kembali muncul di sana dan itu dimanfaatkan Souza untuk mengikat lengannya, mengurangi pendarahan yang ia alami.

Saat itulah ketiganya mendengarkan tembakan. Lima kali berturut-turut bahkan.

"Itu bunyi pistol, bukan?" Sayo menatap kapten tim kedua. Hasebe membantu Souza berdiri. Tubuh sang Samonji gemetaran, "Itu musuh?"

"Kita mundur." Hasebe menyarungi pedangnya dan berlari cepat keluar tempat itu. Ketiganya pergi menuju utara, ke arah jembatan Aioi. Sampai di persimpangan, di jalan yang seharusnya mempertemukan mereka semua, mata Hasebe mencari kawan-kawannya yang lain dan terpaku saat melihat Ichigo dan Yamabushi yang berlari sambil menggandeng Nihongou yang salah satu kakinya bercucuran darah, menodai celananya. Raut sang _yari_ merengut, dia berlari dengan kepayahan. Monoyoshi berlari tepat di belakang Mutsunokami, menyusul yang lain. Shokudaikiri dan Nagasone paling belakang sambil terus menahan musuh-musuh yang mengejar mereka. Mutsunokami sama sekali tak menyentuh pistolnya. Mereka sudah masuk ke wilayah penduduk dan sangat mungkin ledakan mesiunya terdengar dan membangunkan warga yang tertidur. Menciptakan keributan baru.

"Dia tertembak." Ichigo mendudukkan Nihongou pelan-pelan ketika sudah sampai di persembunyian. Tangannya gemetaran menggulung celana sang _yari_ , membersihkan luka di kakinya. Menyerah menggulung celana Nihongou, Ichigo merobeknya hingga lima senti meter di atas luka sang _yari_ di paha kirinya, "Mereka benar-benar mendesak kita."

"Lima orang baru yang datang. Ada tiga yang membawa senapan, dua pistol. Sama seperti milik Mutsunokami." Yamabushi membantu Ichigo mengelap kaki tombak tersebut, menekan-nekan bagian yang terluka untuk mengeluarkan kotoran-kotorannya. Nihongou tak sanggup mengatakan apapun selain erangan perih dan kesakitan. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat, kuku-kukunya bahkan melukai kepalannya demi menahan nyeri yang baru ia rasakan, sedang tangan kirinya terus memegang paha kirinya sendiri.

Hasebe menunduk. Ia meraih kantung yang tergantung di pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol obat penenang. "Nihongou."

Tiga biji diulurkannya ke mulut sang _yari_ , memaksa bibir yang digigiti kuat-kuat itu untuk terbuka dan menelan obatnya. "Untuk meredakan sakitmu, Nihongou. _Aruji_ sudah membuat ini untuk meredakan sakit kita selama di sini."

Bibir itu masih tertutup rapat. Matanya saja pun tak terbuka dan ada air mata yang menetes di salah satu ujungnya. Wajahnya memerah meski ia tak menenggak setetes sake pun selama beberapa jam terakhir dan dia tak berhenti mengerang nyaring. Nagasone meraih rahang Nihongou, membuka mulut itu dengan paksa, memberikan kesempatan yang sangat sedikit untuk Hasebe melemparkan obat itu ke antara gigi sang _yari_ sebelum Nagasone menutup lagi mulutnya, mengencangkan rahang Nihongou agar obat itu tergigit olehnya dan tertelan.

Tiga menit terakhir Nihongou mengerang sebelum ringkihannya memelan dan ia tenang. Tak ada kerutan di matanya, tertutup biasa, dan Mutsunokami memastikan bahwa Nihongou benar-benar tertidur.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Sang kapten tim pertama menatap Hasebe. "Kita kembali?"

" _Aruji_ masih belum leluasa membuka-tutup portal waktu di era ini." Tangan Hasebe merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan sebuah jimat biru dan menyembunyikannya di saku celana Nihongou, "Kau juga menerimanya, bukan?"

Mutsunokami hanya mengiyakan singkat. Kedua kapten itu kemudian duduk menyandar ke dinding di samping Monoyoshi. Luka Nihongou sudah dibersihkan dan diikat erat Yamabushi yang kini juga sama kepayahannya seperti mereka. Sayo membersihkan luka di lengan kakaknya, pelan-pelan menyapukan obat luka tanpa membuat kakaknya mengujarkan sesuatu yang pesimis yang jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada sebelumnya. Nagasone berjaga di dekat pintu masuk persembunyian mereka bersama dengan Shokudaikiri dan Ichigo serta Monoyoshi memeriksa pedang mereka semua, membersihkannya dari darah-darah musuh yang biasanya mempercepat pengaratan.

"Kita tidak akan kembali sebelum misi selesai." Hasebe berujar pelan. Diteguknya air di botol yang disodorkan Konnosuke kepadanya, "Kita harus mengumpulkan informasi yang kita dapatkan tadi."

Tubuh si pemuda Tosa duduk tegak. Diregangkannya lehernya yang terasa kaku dan katanya, "Aku melihat ada tiga puluh di sana. Kami sudah membunuh mereka mungkin lebih setengahnya."

"Bantuan yang datang di luar tadi—" Yamabushi berujar, "—ada sekitar sepuluh. Aku dan Nihongou membereskan mereka beberapa, mungkin sekitar delapan."

"Di belakang ada lima belas. Jadi totalnya ada lima puluh lima?" Hasebe mengangguk pada Konnosuke yang mulai mengakses jaringan. "Kita sudah mengalahkan sekitar kurang lebih empat puluh."

"Di jalan tadi—" Shokudaikiri dari dekat pintu ikut perbincangan, "—kami berhasil mengatasi sekitar lima orang."

"Dan lima di antaranya membawa senjata api, ya." Hasebe melipat tangannya di dada. "Kurasa akan ada lebih banyak lagi."

Souza memakai kembali kimononya ketika bersih lukanya dibalut Sayo, "Aku memiliki firasat masih ada markas mereka yang lain di Hiroshima sini."

"Atau mereka memanggil bala yang lain." Ichigo menambahkan. "Kita harus segera mengalahkan mereka sebelum tanggal 6."

Monoyoshi berdiri. Menatap ke luar pintu, pada langit yang mulai menjingga, "Dan sekarang sudah hari esoknya kemarin."

Kesembilan _tsukumogami_ yang masih sadar itu sama-sama terdiam. Pertarungan yang tadi rasanya terlalu berat dan masih ada yang lain yang menanti mereka sebelum sejarah benar-benar kembali seperti seharusnya.

Hasebe menoleh ke wajah rekan-rekannya. Katanya, "Yang pasti kalian obati luka-luka kalian terlebih dahulu. Sekecil apapun itu. Lalu kita bisa beristirahat sebentar di sini. Ketika sudah pagi nanti dan jalanan cukup ramai, kita pergi mencari tempat yang lain."

Anggukan yang lain dan Souza melepaskan ikatan topi jerami Sayo. Katanya pada sang adik, "Osayo, kau beristirahatlah sebentar. Kau sudah bekerja keras sejak kemarin."

Si biru kecil itu menurut saat Souza membersihkan suatu bagian di lantai dan meletakkan kain bersih sebagai bantal untuk sang adik. Souza juga menatap anggota tim Mutsunokami yang lain, "Kelelahan hanya akan membawa perasaan tak baik yang hanya merugikan kita saat pertarungan nanti."

Monoyoshi menguap pelan. Tombak Nihongou yang tadi ia bersihkan disandarkannya ke dinding dan ia rebahan di samping kaki Nihongou yang masih tenang. Shokudaikiri tersenyum tipis pada kawan-kawannya, "Yah, meski hanya tiga jam. Kurasa cukup untuk memulihkan tenaga kita."

Tak ada perbincangan yang berarti dan nyaris semuanya terkapar lega di lantai kayu tempat persembunyian mereka. Rumah itu baru ditinggal pemiliknya kemarin sore dan mungkin nanti siang sudah akan dibongkar oleh _kempeitai_. Meski begitu, Hasebe pun Mutsunokami tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Hasebe- _san_. Mutsunokami- _san_." Konnosuke yang sedari tadi terdiam untuk mengirimkan laporan-laporan mereka kini membuka matanya dan berbisik memanggil dua kapten itu. " _Aruji_ berhasil mengetahui salah satu markas musuh. Hanya ada dua, yang pertama yang ada di Naka, yang tadi kita coba lumpuhkan. Dan yang satu ada di wilayah Minami, di dekat markas _kempeitai_."

Keduanya saling berpandangan. "Mereka bisa saja mempengaruhi _kempeitai_ untuk mengungsikan warga secepat mungkin." Hasebe mengiyakan dugaan Mutsunokami. Ditatapnya si rubah kecil, "Korban besok seratus dua puluh enam ribu, kalau tidak salah?"

"Benar, Hasebe- _san_. Belum ditambah dengan mereka yang mati akibat radiasi pascabom. Dan aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari tim Kantai bahwa musuh kembali mencoba menyerang Tinian. Saat ini kelompok Munechika- _san_ sudah berada bersama tim Kantai di Pasifik dan akan ke Hiroshima setelah selesai."

Hasebe menahan napasnya lama sebelum ia hembuskan diam-diam. Sayo yang tidur di sampingnya menggeliat sebentar sebelum mengganti posisi tidurnya menghadap kepadanya. Diperbaiki Hasebe selimut dari kain kimono Souza yang membungkus tubuh bocah itu sementara sang kakak tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan tangan sebelah kirinya terjatuh di samping kepala Sayo.

"Pembatalan pengeboman hanya membuat perang makin lama dan aku yakin korban yang berjatuhan jauh lebih banyak lagi. Kaisar tidak akan menyerahkan diri tanggal 15 nanti, korban di Manchuria, Korea, dan Taiwan makin bertambah, belum lagi wilayah-wilayah lain seperti di Asia Selatan dan New Guinea. Bahkan saat ini saja masyarakat Jepang sendiri sudah kehabisan makanan." Mutsunokami memejamkan matanya sambil mendongak, menempelkan ubun-ubunnya ke dinding dengan lelah. "Tentara Revisionis Sejarah tidak ingin mengakhiri perang ini yang sudah jelas-jelas merugikan Jepang dari berbagai sisi."

Tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Nihongou yang biasanya mendengkur keras saja pun sunyi karena efek penenang yang diberikan Hasebe. Yang lain entah benar-benar tidur atau justru masih bangun dan mendengarkan cakap bisik dua kapten tim itu. Langkah-langkah pelan di luar dari para pedagang yang pagi-pagi buta sudah beraktivitas terdengar. Mutsunokami berdiri dan katanya pelan, "Aku akan mencarikan sarapan. Kita harus dalam keadaan siap dan bertenaga nanti siang."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nihongou, Mutsunokami?"

.

Nihongou terus mengerang kuat meskipun mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan banyak kain oleh kawan-kawannya. Monoyoshi dan Shokudaikiri memegangi dua tangannya, menahan tubuh itu agar tidak menggelinjang kuat karena jimat yang tadi subuh disimpan Hasebe di salah saku seragamnya mulai memberikan efek untuk pemulihan lukanya. Ada cahaya terang di kakinya dan lubang yang ia dapatkan tadi malam perlahan-lahan menutup, menggerakkan peluru dan serpihan di dagingnya untuk keluar dan menjauhi tulangnya. Gerakan itu perlahan dan terlihat betul proses pemulihannya begitu menyakitkan.

Hempasan tubuh Nihongou begitu kuat hingga Monoyoshi sekalipun terhempas dibuatnya dan dagunya kena hantaman siku sang Masatsugu tanpa kesengajaan. Yamabushi menahan kaki sang _yari_ dan Ichigo membantu Monoyoshi menahan gerakan tangan kiri Nihongou yang mulai lepas kendali.

"Nihongou, tenanglah. Jika kau terus bergerak begitu bisa-bisa serpihan pelurunya kembali melukai kakimu lagi."

Ujaran pemuda hitam berpenutup mata tak digubris yang kesakitan itu. Souza saja pun sudah tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang terus menggeliat, menghindari segala sakit di lukanya yang dalam. Air mata Nihongou sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan dari matanya yang memelotot. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka pernah melihat tombak pemabuk itu seperti itu. Sayo—yang sedari tadi memegangi Konnosuke yang membantu kerja jimat untuk pemulihan luka Nihongou—mengubah posisinya ketika si rubah meminta agar pegangan Sayo ditinggikan lagi agar dia bisa melihat jelas peluru yang mulai naik melawan gravitasi.

"Efek obat penenangnya sudah mulai hilang."

"Sebentar lagi Nihongou- _san_ , sedikit lagi dan pelurunya akan keluar."

Wajah Nihongou benar-benar merah karena seluruh darahnya naik ke otak, jantungnya terpompa keras, berkali-kali kepalanya menghantam lantai dengan frustasi. Tangisannya pilu dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat deras. Badannya basah dan berbau. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kepada Shokudaikiri di kanannya dan menghantamkan keningnya ke paha orang itu dua kali sebelum kembali menangis kuat-kuat. Tenaganya seluruhnya ia gunakan untuk lepas dari jerat keperihan itu, namun tenaga kawan-kawannya jauh lebih kuat lagi.

Bunyi serpihan besi menghantam lantai kayu terdengar dan erangan Nihongou mengecil. Kini lukanya mulai merapat setelah peluru berhasil keluar dan dengan obat penenang, pria besar itu akan melupakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sebentar lagi.

Disuntikkan Nagasone bius kedua pada Nihongou dan dilepaskannya kain yang menjejali mulut kawannya itu. Tak ada perlawanan dari sang _yari_ sehingga Monoyoshi, Yamabushi, Shokudaikiri, Ichigo, dan Souza melepaskan pegangan mereka dengan tenang. Sang Kotetsu duduk di dekat Monoyoshi dan menyodori Nihongou air, "Minumlah."

"Sake—" Nihongou berujar pelan dan serak. "—aku ingin sake."

"Tidak ada, Nihongou." Shokudaikiri berkata pelan. Dilapnya keringat di kening pria jangkung itu, "Jika kau kembali ke benteng nanti, kau bisa meminum sake sebanyak mungkin."

Dibantu Yamabushi dan Shokudaikiri, Nihongou duduk dan bersandaran di dinding setelah kakinya diperban Konnosuke dan meminum airnya sebanyak mungkin. Ia merasa dehidrasi dan lemah luar biasa setelah itu.

"Lukamu akan cepat sembuh, Nihongou- _san_. Tapi kau masih harus mendapatkan penanganan yang lebih serius lagi setelah pulang nanti."

Tak ada jawaban yang didapat Konnosuke. Nihongou sudah terlampau lelah sehingga dia segera tertidur ketika menyerahkan cawan airnya pada Nagasone. Bekas-bekas darah di lantai dibersihkan Sayo dan Souza. Mutsunokami merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan jimat keemasan yang ia terima dari Sang Tuan kemarin, "Benda ini—kecil tapi benar-benar—meskipun menyakitkan sekali melihat penderitaan Nihongou tadi."

.

Tak ada apapun yang tersisa ketika untuk kedua kalinya kesepuluh _tsukumogami_ itu datang ke tempat yang tadi malam mereka serbu. Tempat itu sekadar gudang kosong yang mulai ditilik tentara untuk segera dirobohkan.

"Bagaimana?" Nagasone menoleh pada kapten timnya. Kelompok Hasebe datang setelah mengelilingi wilayah itu dan tidak menemukan apapun. Hari makin siang dan tadi pagi mereka habiskan waktu untuk pemulihan Nihongou. "Kurasa mereka sudah bergabung dengan yang ada di wilayah _kempeitai_."

"Bisa jadi." Yamabushi mengiyakan. "Kami juga melihat makin banyak _sogai_."

"Kita tak bisa menghentikan desas-des—" Mata Shokudaikiri melotot tiba-tiba saat tak sengaja ditangkapnya sekilas sosok hitam berasap berlari cepat dan sudah akan menusuk Sayo. Reaksinya cepat, tarikannya pada pedang di pinggangnya sekilas dan dalam sekilas jua tubuh _uchigatana_ itu terbelah dua sebelum sempat menyentuh ujung rambut Sayo.

Bau tak menyenangkan tercium oleh mereka, meningkatkan kewaspadaan dan sadar akan adanya sekelompok musuh yang tak terkirakan mereka temukan di situ. Sekitar dua puluh pasukan Revisionis Sejarah tak mereka duga telah memojokkan kesepuluhnya di gudang kosong itu. Nihongou tertawa mengejek, "Jadi ini adalah perangkap, huh?"

Yang pertama menyerang adalah Nagasone dan Ichigo, membelah perut sosok-sosok hitam berawan itu yang kemudian didukung oleh Sayo serta Yamabushi. Nihongou melompat ke arah salah satu _tachi_ dan katanya sambil menusuk dalam tubuh itu, "Ini untuk membayar lukaku tadi malam."

"Oi oi, Nihongou." Mutsunokami tertawa saat dua musuh habis ditebasnya dalam sekali ayunan, "Kau tidak apa-apa bergerak seperti itu?"

Nihongou terengah sebentar dan membantu Sayo melumpuhkan sesosok _tachi_. Katanya, "Jika aku mengerahkan kemampuan terbaikku, luka ini bukan apa-apa."

"Mutsunokami!" Hasebe berteriak dari salah satu sudut gudang, "Mereka hanya mengulur waktu kita—" pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghindari tebasan musuh. Dia menyeka keringatnya di dagu sebelum kembali berkata, "—aku akan membuka jalan. Kelompokmu pergilah ke Minami secepatnya dan lakukan pengawasan segera."

Mutsunokami melompat setelah berhasil mengalahkan satu. Dia dan Nagasone saling menempelkan punggung untuk mengawasi musuh-musuh yang mengelilingi keduanya. Teriaknya, "Kalian bisa mengatasi ini?"

"Kau bercanda?"

Sekali lagi Mutsunokami menikam dada _uchigatana_ dan dia berujar pada Nagasone, "Pergi bersama Sayo dan Nihongou dari belakang—" Mutsunokami mengangguk pada pintu yang terbuka lebar menuju halaman belakang yang hanya dua meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Aku akan menyusul setelah membantu Monoyoshi."

"Aku mematuhimu karena kau kapten kali ini, Mutsunokami."

Nagasone menembus barisan musuh, menghampiri Sayo dan Nihongou yang berdiri berdekatan dan sama-sama pergi seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan kapten mereka. Ketiganya berlari cepat menjauhi distrik Naka dan berjalan ketika sampai ke wilayah perbelanjaan Hondori meskipun langkah mereka cepat. Sesekali Nihongou menatap ke belakang untuk memastikan tak ada musuh yang mengikuti mereka. Konnosuke melompat di depan mereka ketika ketiganya makin mendekati jembatan besar Aioi. "Mutsunokami- _san_ dan Monoyoshi- _san_ di belakang kita. Aku akan memandu jalan."

"Kita bisa naik trem."

"Akan ada sirene pemberitahuan setengah jam lagi," Konnosuke menolak. "Trem akan berhenti dan mengganggu."

Mereka berbelok ke timur, menuju Kanayama dan saat melalui sebuah rumah makan barat, Mutsunokami dan Monoyoshi berhasil mengejar tiga kawan mereka. Dan benar kata Konnosuke, sirene pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat Amerika akan lewat di atas Hiroshima melengking nyaring ketika mereka baru melewati jembatan Enkobashi. Orang-orang segera berlarian dan memakai tudung kepala, mencari-cari bangker terdekat untuk berlindung. Itu adalah sirene palsu kelima yang mereka dengar sejak kelimanya melangkahkan kaki di tanah ini.

Beberapa _kempeitai_ berteriak mengingatkan siapapun yang masih terlihat di jalanan, "Penyerangan! Penyerangan! Cepat bersembunyi!"

Mutsunokami menarik masuk keempat kawannya ke dalam sebuah halaman rumah, bersembunyi di balik pagarnya. Menanti _kempeitai_ itu berlalu dengan sepedanya sambil terus berteriak di corong suara. Dalam sekejap saja wilayah itu sesunyi malam yang tak lama kemudian nyaring burung-burung besi berterbangan di atas sana, lewat begitu saja tanpa memberikan perhatian pada kota itu. Mutsunokami mengangguk pada keempat kawannya dan kembali berlari di jalanan sepi. Selain keributan di atas langit, kota itu benar-benar mati. Bahkan Mutsunokami saja merasa bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri. Langkah kaki kelimanya terdengar begitu nyaring rasanya, seolah-olah di kaki mereka ada berton-ton semen.

"Markas _kempeitai_ ada di belokan itu, Mutsunokami- _san_." Konnosuke memperlambat larinya. Kelima _tsukumogami_ berlindung di balik sebuah gedung saat beberapa _kempeitai_ berlari-lari cepat keluar-masuk markas. Mutsunokami mengajak keempat anggotanya berjongkok di tanah. Katanya pada Sayo dan Monoyoshi, "Kalian masuk ke markas _kempeitai_ dan cari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana, Nagasone, Nihongou, kalian bersamaku mengawasi sekeliling. Jika mereka sibuk menyiapkan jebakan di Naka, bukan tidak mungkin ada beberapa Revisionis Sejarah yang berkeliaran di sini. Kita bertemu di—" Mutsunokami menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan menunjuk sebuah wihara yang tepat berada di depan mereka, "—di wihara Myosenji setengah jam lagi."

Sang _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ sama-sama mengangguk, mengerti tugas mereka. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menyelinap, mendekati markas di ujung jalan. Keduanya melebur bersama orang-orang yang hilir mudik di sana dan dengan gesit masuk ke dalam wilayah berpenjagaan ketat itu. Memastikan kedua anggota timnya berhasil masuk, Mutsunokami menoleh pada dua lainnya, "Aku akan mengelilingi distrik ini. Nagasone, kau periksa wilayah di selatan markas _kempeitai_. Dan Nihongou, kau bersama Nagasone. Konnosuke, kau tunggulah di sini hingga kelompok Hasebe datang."

.

Mutsunokami mengusap wajah berkeringatnya lambat-lambat dan melepaskan napasnya berat. Kelompok Hasebe sudah datang padanya dan mereka bersepuluh sudah berkumpul lagi di depan gerbang wihara Myosenji dengan luka yang cukup berat di tangan Hasebe dan luka Souza yang kembali terbuka. Seluruh pasukan Revisionis Sejarah di gudang tadi sudah berhasil mereka atasi sendirian meskipun membutuhkan kerugian yang cukup untuk pihak mereka.

"Aku masih bisa menggunakan tanganku dan menghunus pedang." Hasebe menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang sudah diperban Nagasone meskipun kemudian mengernyit perih. "Ini akan segera pulih, aku yakin itu."

"Dan jimatmu sudah kita gunakan pada Nihongou tadi pagi."

"Sebenarnya, Mutsunokami- _san_." Beberapa menoleh pada sang _wakizashi_ Sadamune, " _Aruji_ memberikanku beberapa jimat. Jimat baru yang dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah bisa seampuh jimat kita yang biasa tapi—" Monoyoshi merogoh sakunya. Dikeluarkannya dua buah jimat berwarna merah muda yang kecil, "—ini adalah jimat baru yang dikembangkan oleh _Aruji_ sendiri. Meskipun tidak bisa benar-benar memulihkan luka, tapi bisa mengurangi sakit sedikit demi sedikit. Belum pernah dicoba selama ini, tapi kau mungkin bisa memegangnya, Hasebe- _san_."

Diambil Hasebe salah satunya dan dipandanginya dalam diam. " _Aruji_ benar-benar—padahal dia sendiri pun sudah sibuk dengan seluruh serangan musuh selama ini, tapi dia masih memiliki waktu untuk membuat dan mengembangkan ini."

Mutsunokami menyengir melihat binar bahagia di wajah kawannya itu. Dia menoleh pada Sayo dan Monoyoshi lagi, "Lalu, kalian yakin dengan itu? Rencana evakuasi besar-besaran pagi subuh nanti?"

"Ada saran seperti itu. Tapi langsung ditolak oleh jenderal besar _kempeitai_. Mereka tidak mau mempercayai desas-desus yang bahkan sumbernya tidak jelas." Sayo menyodorkan secarik kertas, "Ini salinan surat penolakan itu. Jika serangan itu benar, mereka bisa hanya membunyikan sirene lebih cepat dan membuat warga bersembunyi lebih dulu. Dan selama ini itu sudah cukup, seperti di wilayah-wilayah lain."

"Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, seharusnya tidak ada sirene pemberitahuan besok pagi." Ujaran Ichigo disetujui Konnosuke. Sulung Awataguchi itu berujar lagi, "Jika usaha yang ini tidak mereka pedulikan, bukan tidak mungkin pasukan Revisionis Sejarah akan melakukan cara lain."

"Benar." Hasebe mengeluh sebentar saat ia tak sengaja menggerakkan tangannya yang terluka, "Kita masih belum boleh lega untuk sekarang. Lalu?"

Kedelapan _tsukumogami_ menoleh pada sang _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_. Kata Monoyoshi, "Selain itu, tidak ada gerakan apapun lagi."

"Dan aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda musuh sejak tadi." Mutsunokami menggaruk dagunya yang dirasanya mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut kecil. Dia berniat untuk segera bercukur sepulangnya ke benteng nanti. "Dan kita masih belum tahu markas Revisionis Sejarah di tempat ini."

"Dan _sogai_ —" Shokudaikiri menunjuk sebuah rumah makan yang mulai dipukuli dinding-dindingnya oleh beberapa polisi, "—perubuhan rumah mulai banyak kami temui selama di jalan tadi."

Konnosuke menampilkan sebuah tabel di tanah, "Seharusnya tidak terjadi sesering itu di Hiroshima sini. _Sogai_ banyak dilakukan di Tokyo, Kure, Kobe, Sendai, dan beberapa kota lain yang sering diserang Amerika, tapi di Hiroshima sini—sangat sedikit catatannya."

"Dan kita tak mungkin memaksa warga untuk tetap berada di Hiroshima sini." Nagasone menatap beberapa orang yang membawa beberapa tas besar dan berbaju bagus. Jelas terlihat akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Aku masih memiliki firasat musuh akan melakukan sesuatu di markas _kempeitai_ sini." Monoyoshi mengaku. "Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sampai malam? Sekarang matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Kita bisa beristirahat dulu sebentar."

Mutsunokami menyetujui saran Monoyoshi. Begitu jua Hasebe yang akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding gerbang wihara. Yamabushi berdiri dan tertawa pelan, "Kalian semua, aku akan pergi mencari tempat di dekat sini untuk kalian beristirahat. Tunggulah."

"Aku ikut." Sayo berlari menyusul Yamabushi yang mulai melangkah. "Aku melihat sebuah hotel murah tepat di seberang gedung _kempeitai_ tadi."

.

Monoyoshi menepuk-nepuk pipi Mutsunokami. Dia berbisik saat memanggil _uchigatana_ itu, "Mutsunokami- _san_. Bangun, pasukan musuh menyerang markas _kempei_."

Selain Monoyoshi dan Sayo, semua _tsukumogami_ itu tertidur lelap sejak tadi sore meski berhimpitan di sebuah kamar sempit di lantai dua penginapan yang berada persis di depan markas _kempeitai_ cabang Hiroshima. Seolah tidur tiga jam tadi pagi benar-benar tidak bisa memulihkan tenaga mereka yang kemudian kembali terkuras untuk pertarungan pendek tadi siang di distrik Naka. Sayo membangunkan kakaknya dan Hasebe sekaligus.

Mutsunokami melompat segera dari rebahannya. Berjalan cepat menuju jendela dan mengintip pasukan yang ada di jalanan malam sepi Hiroshima. Dipanggilnya Hasebe yang masih mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, "Hasebe, musuh."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam dua." Ichigo buru-buru memasang baju perangnya dan meraih pedangnya sebelum sadar bahwa yang ia ambil adalah milik Shokudaikiri. "Saat ini Enola Gay sudah berangkat dari Tinian, bukan?"

"Benar." Mereka yang sudah bangun dikejar dengan ketergesa-gesaan. Sayo setelah membangunkan Hasebe dan Souza kembali ke jendela dan mengawasi pergerakan musuh, menggantikan Mutsunokami yang kini memakai baju perangnya sendiri. Kata sang Samonji biru itu lagi. "Mereka masih belum bergerak."

"Jumlah musuh?"

"Ada sekitar dua puluh lima dan sebuah _ootachi_." Monoyoshi menambahkan. Dia mengguncang pundak Nihongou yang kali ini dengkurnya jauh lebih keras daripada biasanya. Sungguh berlawanan seperti tadi subuh saat dia tertidur tenang tanpa suara.

Yamabushi sudah memasang sarung pedangnya ke pinggang. Dia terbangun sejak Monoyoshi dan Sayo terkejut melihat pasukan Revisionis Sejarah yang berjalan beramai-ramai menghampiri tempat itu. Baik si biru kecil itu maupun sang Sadamune mengira musuh akan menyerang mereka, namun tujuannya adalah gedung di seberang mereka. Yamabushi tertawa keras, "Kita harus siap siaga ketika di medan perang, teman-teman. Mata kita tidur tapi kesadaran kita harus tetap terjaga, seperti itulah jalan Budha seharusnya."

Tawa Yamabushi seorang saja rupa-rupanya sudah bisa mengganggu tidur Nagasone, membangunkan Shokudaikiri, dan membuat Nihongou terpekik kejut.

"Yamabushi brengsek, ini tengah malam dan kau begitu." Nihongou mengeluh kesal. Disapunya wajahnya dua kali untuk makin menyegarkan matanya sendiri dan dia meraih tombaknya yang tersandar di dinding. Mutsunokami tertawa pelan, "Setidaknya itu bisa membangunkanmu, Nihongou."

Hasebe sudah memakai baju perangnya lagi, begitu pula Souza meskipun matanya masih sayup dan mengantuk. Saat membantu Sayo memasang tali topinya pun dia masih didapati si adik birunya mengangguk-angguk karena lelah. " _Onii-sama_ , jika kau masih mengantuk, bagaimana jika kau mencuci wajahmu dulu?"

Si merah muda menggosok matanya dua detik, memejamkannya kuat-kuat sebelum kembali terbuka, dan berkata lembut pada adiknya, "Osayo, aku sudah benar-benar bangun sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Lukamu?" Sayo memakai topinya dan menutupi wajah kecilnya, "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

Ditepuk Souza dua kali kepala bertopi sang adik dan ia tersenyum tipis, "Sudah sembuh. Ayo, Osayo, kita bersiap."

Baik Hasebe dan Mutsunokami memerhatikan anggotanya masing-masing. Melihat apakah ada yang masih belum siap sebelum sama-sama saling mengangguk. "Tim Hasebe akan menyerang dari bawah dan kita—" Mutsunokami menatap mata keempat kawannya dalam-dalam, "—akan melompat dari jendela di sini."

Hasebe dan keempat kawannya berlari cepat menuruni tangga dan menghadang di depan pintu masuk penginapan mereka. Langkah kelimanya begitu pelan-pelan agar tak terdengar pemilik penginapan dan penyewa yang lain. Pelan namun cepat.

Siulan pelan Hasebe menjadi penanda mulai menyerangnya mereka. Kedua kelompok bergerak dengan cepat sebelum musuh sempat masuk ke gedung _kempeitai_. Desingan pedang beradu menjadi pembawa lagu malam itu. Tubuh-tubuh hitam berasap meraung nyaring dan sama bertenaganya melawan kesepuluh pengganggu mereka.

Nagasone yang setelah melompat langsung menerkam kepala sebuah _uchigatana_ langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah _tachi_ yang menyerbunya. Ujung pedang sosok itu sempat merobekkan dada kimononya dan membuat jatuh jimat pemberian Urashima sebelum mereka berangkat kemarin.

"Hei—" Dipenggal Nagasone sebelah tangan _tachi_ itu, "—jangan lakukan itu."

Dia mendorong tubuhnya sendiri saat pedang _tachi_ itu jatuh dan langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke perut sosok hitam berasap. Dia berbisik di telinganya sebelum tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah dan menjadi debu, "Itu jimat pemberian adikku. Laki-laki jantan itu harus menjaga semua bentuk kasih sayang yang diberikan orang yang menyayangimu, tahu."

Sosok itu jatuh dan Nagasone meludah kesal. Dipungutnya jimat Urashima dan diciumnya sebentar sambil menebas _tantou_ yang menyerangnya dari belakang. "Menyerang dari belakang itu tidak jantan."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Nagasone—" Ichigo tertawa pelan sambil menebas dua _tantou_ sekaligus, "—karena di dunia ini adik-adik kita adalah harta yang tak terhinggakan harganya."

"Bisakah—" Hasebe menyeru kesal, "—hentikan basa-basi kalian dan segera selesaikan ini saja. Aku ingin segera pulang ke benteng!"

Tawa meledek pelan Mutsunokami terdengar. "Kau sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, Hasebe? Bersenang-senanglah sedikit malam ini. Nanti pagi kita mungkin sudah pulang."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersenang-senang sekarang?" Hasebe mengeluh kesal. Dia menghindari ayunan pedang _ootachi_ yang segera dihadang pedang Shokudaikiri. Dituntun _tachi_ berpenutup mata itu prajurit besar musuh ke wilayah yang cukup bebas dari musuh yang lain, ke tempat yang sudah dia dan Sayo sepakati berdua. Sayo dan Shokudaikiri bekerja sama melumpuhkan _ootachi_ yang segera didukung juga oleh Yamabushi. Ketujuh sisanya menyerang tentara yang lain yang mencoba menolong _ootachi_ itu.

"Sayo- _chan_."

Sayo melompat ke atas kepala Shokudaikiri yang menahan gerakan pedang _ootachi_ musuh, mencoba menusuk kepalanya dalam sekali tebasan meskipun kemudian ada sebuah _uchigatana_ yang mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas, nyaris mengenai si bocah biru jika Souza tidak memenggal tangannya. Sayo hanya bisa melukai tengkuknya dan Shokudaikiri terlempar jatuh.

Ditarik Souza tangan Sayo yang terjatuh di tanah. "Osayo, aku akan memotong lututnya, saat itu kau serang dia lagi."

Shokudaikiri berguling saat pedang _ootachi_ terayun padanya yang masih terkapar di tanah. Dia mengerti rencana Souza dan menyerang kaki kanan _ootachi_ itu sementara Souza kaki kirinya. Yamabushi bersiap di depan si _ootachi_ dan Sayo dari belakang, bergerak bersamaan menembus perut besar prajurit hitam itu.

Tumbangnya seorang bukan berarti membuat sisanya menghilang tiba-tiba. Beberapa _tantou_ menjadi lebih agresif dan menyerang Yamabushi bersamaan. Nihongou menebas satu, Yamabushi menghentikan sisanya. Beberapa _tachi_ yang masih selamat bergerak menjauh, berlari cepat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum sebuah portal waktu bercahaya di langit. Hasebe mengumpat, "Bala bantuan musuh?"

Kesepuluhnya berlari cepat mengejar yang mencoba kabur itu sebelum bernapas lega ketika tahu bahwa yang menyala dan turun itu memusnahkan pasukan berasap yang tersisa.

"Munechika?"

"Yo, Nihongou- _kun_ —aku membawa titipan _Aruji_ untukmu!" Sebuah tawa dan panggilan yang mereka bersepuluh kenali membahana. Tawa Nihongou lebar menyambut Jiroutachi yang menggotong dua gentong sake dengan gembira. "Sake!"

Enam sosok. Tiga _tachi_ , _naginata_ , _ootachi_ , dan _uchigatana_ berdiri tegap di depan mereka bersepuluh.

Dan dengan basah kuyup.

Hasebe menatap anggota tim Munechika, si kembar Hizamaru dan Higekiri, Iwatooshi, Jirotachi, dan Izuminokami dengan tatapan aneh. "Kenapa dengan kalian?"

Kekehan Munechika terdengar, "Yah—saat kapal tim Kantai yang kami tumpangi akan membawa kami kembali ke Kure, ternyata ketahuan kapal perang Sekutu dan kami tercebur ke laut semua."

"Dan kami datang kemari untuk mengingatkan kalian bahwa sekarang sudah jam lima pagi." Hizamaru menunjuk kaki langit sebelah timur mereka yang dalam hitungan menit sudah akan bercahaya oleh matahari. "Kita sudah harus berada jauh dari titik pengeboman jam tujuh. Itu perintah _Aruji_."

"Kita tidak boleh terkena efek serangannya dan radiasinya. Sedikitpun." Izuminokami memeras rambut panjangnya yang masih basah kuyup, "Karena _Aruji_ sendiri masih belum pernah menemukan kasus radiasi nuklir. Akan sangat menyusahkannya jika kita terluka dengan konyol di sini."

"Kita tidak kembali sebelum pengeboman?" Souza memastikan apa yang didengarnya. "Jadi kita—masih harus di Hiroshima hingga waktu itu?"

Wajah Munechika tersenyum dan matanya menyipit. Dia mengangguk pelan, "Hm. Benar, Souza. _Aruji_ ingin memastikan bom benar-benar jatuh di tempat dan waktu seharusnya. Setelah itu kita bisa langsung pulang."

Higekiri masih tersenyum tipis sambil menyeka wajahnya yang basah. "Yah, kita hanya perlu memastikan pasukan Revisionis Sejarah tidak melakukan sesuatu di detik-detik terakhir."

Jalanan Hiroshima sudah mulai dilalui satu dua orang yang kemudian menjadi banyak dan berbondong. Ada yang menuju wilayah pusat Hiroshima, tempat mereka bekerja dan berdagang. Kebanyakan dari mereka bisa jadi merupakan orang-orang yang tidak mempercayai desas-desus yang sudah disebarkan musuh.

"Omong-omong—" Munechika menjatuhkan kimononya setelah memerahnya kuat-kuat, "—aku ingin melihat tempat bakal jatuhnya bom."

"Setuju. Aku juga," Izuminokami menoleh ke sekelilingnya, "Sayang kita tak memiliki waktu banyak. Aku ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini, padahal. Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjak Jepang dengan wujud ini setelah _Bakumatsu_."

Hasebe berjalan mendahului, "Yah, siapa tahu di sana kita juga bisa mulai membuat rencana."

Enam belas pemuda berpakaian tak biasa berjalan bersama-sama bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi warga Hiroshima sehingga beberapa orang yang sudah berkegiatan subuh itu terheran-heran memperhatikan mereka semua. Beberapa bahkan ada yang menegur dengan cengiran, " _Onii-chan tachi_ —festival di Eba nanti sore. Kalian bersemangat sekali."

Mutsunokami hanya mengiyakan sambil tertawa lebar. Konnosuke yang berjalan mengiringi mereka berujar, cepat, "Di Eba—distrik Naka—hari ini memang rencananya mengadakan Festival Api nanti sore."

"Saat perang seperti ini?" Iwatooshi mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Cukup berani juga mereka."

"Hiburan di tengah-tengah peperangan itu dibutuhkan, kurasa." Nihongou meracau. Mulutnya sudah berbau sake lagi dan seolah-olah kakinya yang kemarin terluka sudah sembuh sama sekali. "Menghilangkan stres karena kelaparan dan tidak bisa minum."

Hasebe mendelik kesal, "Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka Nihongou mabuk saat misi seperti ini."

"Sepertinya festival akan meriah jika saja tidak ada bom hari ini." Munechika menanggapi sambil lalu. Wajahnya dibuatnya kecewa meskipun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum tipis, "Sayang sekali."

Tak ada yang menanggapi. Setengah jam perjalanan mereka diisi diam entah kenapa. Dan baru mereka sampai di jembatan besar itu, sirene mendengung nyaring. Mutsunokami menoleh pada Konnosuke, "Jam enam. Sirenenya akan dibatalkan nanti karena perkiraan dugaan penyerangan palsu. Sirene pertama dan terakhir hari ini. Seperti yang sudah dicatat."

"Enola Gay dan pesawat pengiringnya sukses berpisah di Iwojima dan sama-sama pergi kemari, ya. Dalam dua jam lagi mereka akan sampai." Shokudaikiri menatap orang-orang yang dengan malas-malasan, belum sempat sarapan, bahkan ada yang berbaju seadanya karena baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sabun di rambut, bersama-sama bergegas ke tempat berlindung mereka.

Mereka sendiri secara tiba-tiba tidak merasa lapar ketika membayangkan nasib apa yang akan diterima kota ini dalam dua jam lagi.

"Berapa lama sirene ini?" Higekiri harus berkata sedikit nyaring untuk mengimbangi nyaring sirene. "Apa memang selalu sekeras ini?"

Yamabushi tertawa lebih nyaring, "Kami sudah mendengarnya sejak kemarin. Bertahanlah sekitar setengah jam lagi, Higekiri."

"Kita bisa membagi tim dari sini." Hasebe menyarankan, "Kita hanya memiliki waktu satu jam untuk pengawasan terakhir lalu langsung evakuasi sejauh dua mil dari sini."

Munechika sibuk menatap sungai di bawah jembatan, meraba-raba pagar pembatas dengan rasa penasarannya, dan seolah mengagumi ukiran ornamennya.

"Munechika."

"Aku mendengarkan. Aku mendengarkan." Munechika tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Kita bagi lima tim, menyebar ke seluruh penjuru." Ditatap Mutsunokami Konnosuke, "Aku ingin kriptografi Hiroshima setelah pengeboman."

Sebuah peta berpenanda muncul di depan mereka. Munechika menunjuk, "Wah, wah. Seluruh wilayah Hiroshima benar-benar hancur lebur."

"Kita sudah harus kembali sebelum hujan hitam, bukan?" Souza menatap Hasebe. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Jika kita membagi menjadi lima tim, tempat ini—" jari Hasebe menunjuk wilayah Naka, "—adalah yang paling berdampak besar dan paling luas. Dua tim."

"Dan wilayah utara, barat, dan timur adalah sisanya?" Nagasone mengangguk paham, "Baiklah."

Mutsunokami sama menyetujuinya. Dia bersama dengan Souza, Sayo, dan Iwatooshi berempat mendapatkan wilayah timur Naka, daerah perbelanjaan Hondori. Hasebe, Nihongou, Higekiri bersama-sama pergi ke timur, menyusuri lagi jalan yang tadi mereka lewati. Munechika, Nagasone, Monoyoshi mengawasi wilayah utara, sedangkan Hizamaru, Shokudaikiri, dan Ichigo di wilayah barat Naka. Yamabushi, Jirotachi, dan Izuminokami ke Nishi-ku.

"Ingat, hanya satu jam. Jam tujuh kita semua harus bersama-sama pergi dua mil dari titik nol." Hasebe mengingatkan kawan-kawannya. "Khusus untuk tim Naka—" Dia mengangguk pada Mutsunokami dan Hizamaru, "—kalian bisa pergi setelah tiga puluh menit ke arah barat. Setengah jam setelah _picadon_ —kilat dan gemuruh atom—terjadi, kita langsung kembali ke benteng."

Kata sepakat diambil dan kelima kelompok sudah menyebar menurut tugasnya masing-masing.

"Aku menduga—" Mutsunokami mendesah panjang. Ditepuk-tepuknya telinganya yang kesakitan mendengarkan dengung sirene yang tak berhenti. "—tim Hasebelah yang akan bertemu dengan pasukan Revisionis Sejarah."

"Aku juga punya dugaan mereka akan membunyikan sirene sesaat sebelum pengeboman," aku Iwatooshi. Ia memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada Sayo ketika bocah biru itu mendongak padanya, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya pada adik Souza dan Kousetsu, "Setidaknya mereka—musuh—harus bersiap-siap untuk itu setidaknya dari sekarang mereka sudah berada di pos-pos militer."

"Kalau begitu kita mendatangi pos-pos militer di wilayah ini?" Souza menoleh pada pemuda rambut ikal itu yang mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan, "Kita hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam, jadi berpencar jauh lebih baik. Yo, Sayo, bagaimana denganmu? Bersama dengan seseorang dari kami atau sendirian?"

"Aku bisa sendiri." Sayo mengangguk yakin. Ia menunduk setelah menjawab. Souza menggeleng, "Aku akan pergi bersama Sayo."

Mutsunokami mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita berpencar menuju pos-pos di sini. Tidak terlalu banyak, kurasa. Setelah itu kita bertemu di jembatan Aioi setengah jam lagi lalu sama-sama pergi ke barat."

Persetujuan dan keempatnya berpencar.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAAAK! OSAYO!"

Souza menjerit nyaring dengan air mata berlinangan. Bumi yang meruntuh tiba-tiba, bergetar kuat setelah ada kilat mendadak yang begitu membutakan, membakar tubuh-tubuh manapun yang tak terlindungi. Kilaunya dirasa Souza sejuta kali lebih panas dan lebih silau daripada kilat biasanya. Disusul gemeretakan semen-semen yang memanas dan rubuh, meleleh dalam hitungan detik. Besi-besi penopang melentur serupa karet sebelum mencair membakar apapun di bawahnya. Tangan Souza menjangkau yang jauh dari pegangannya itu dengan frustasi. Dalam hitungan detik itu pikiran Souza bekerja keras mengingat apa yang salah.

Apa yang salah? Dimana yang salah? Kenapa salah? Bagaimana mungkin salah? Mana mungkin salah!

Dia hanya ingat mereka berdua bertemu _ootachi_ yang didukung dua pasukan hitam dengan seragam yang tak dia kenali. Seragam yang kurang lebih sama seperti milik _kempeitai_ di jaman ini, bercelana tanpa Souza tahu warnanya apa. Mereka tak membawa pedang apapun, hanya sebuah senapan yang begitu mengerikan bentuknya. Mendesak keduanya yang tak bisa memberikan perlawanan berarti. Dia terpisah dari Sayo-nya karena _ootachi_ yang menuntunnya ke tempat yang berbeda dari Sayo yang tersisihkan karena lontaran peluru dua senapan itu. Tak ada Mutsunokami, tak ada Iwatooshi yang datang membantu.

Dan kilat itu menyambar mereka. Mengabukan tiba-tiba musuh berasapnya. Hatinya hancur begitu saja ketika mengetahui bisa-bisanya ia diselamatkan sebuah dinding yang menjaganya dari tembakan cahaya panas yang membakar apapun yang menghadangnya. Bisa-bisanya dia selamat dan adiknya tidak. Bisa-bisanya dia tersisa hidup untuk melihat adiknya—di depan mata kepalanya sendiri rambut-rambut biru segar Sayo menghitam sebelum menjadi debu. Kulit-kulitnya mengelupas. Ada air mata jatuh dari mata biru indah adiknya itu yang kesusahan memanggilnya, " _O—onii—sa—ma_."

Souza meraung keras. Kesusahan ia berlari di atas jalanan yang sepanas neraka, aspal-aspalnya terlihat memerah dan berapi. Kakinya terbakar, memerah dan mulai menghitam jua, gedung-gedung beruntuhan dan jatuhannya tak menghentikan langkah Souza untuk menyambut tangan Sayo yang mengulur padanya. Baju Sayo terbakar dan habis dalam sekejap. Sekujur tubuhnya kini telanjang. Tanpa pakaian dan tanpa kulit. Darahnya saja pun menjadi hitam dalam seketika.

Ditangkapnya tubuh panas Sayo yang bergetar tak karuan. Dalam kepanikan Souza menjerit, beradu dengan raungan mayat-mayat hidup lain dan tawa terbahak api-api dan bumi yang tak kunjung jua tenang dan terus bergetar hebat, "MUTSUNOKAMI! MUTSUNOKAMI!"

Lemah tubuh sang adik di pelukannya. Di dalam pikiran Souza hanya satu, jimat untuk adiknya.

Ah, itulah salahnya di awal. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak meminta jimat itu ketika dia berpisah terakhir kali dengan Mutsunokami. Seharusnya dia memintanya. Seharusnya Souza meminta itu pada Mutsunokami yang memegang jimat emas berharga pemberian Tuan mereka.

"OSAYO! Tidak, tidak! Bertahanlah, Osayo!"

"Pa—nas—"

"MUTSUNOKAMI!"

Seluruh tubuh Souza gemetaran. Matanya tak mempedulikan mayat-mayat gosong di sekitarnya, terus mencari-cari sosok kapten itu namun tak jua ditemukannya di antara puing-puing berapi itu.

Kini hal lain yang dipikirkan Souza adalah kembali. Kembali ke benteng. Segera. Sayonya masih hidup, masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi mana Mutsunokami?

Bibirnya meracau, wajahnya kacau, merah dan basah. Dipeluknya kuat-kuat tubuh Sayo sambil terus memanggil kapten kelompok pertama itu. Ada jua ia berusaha berdiri pun baru mengutuki kakinya yang terbakar dan gosong. Melumpuhkannya dalam waktu yang tak ia duga. "MUTSUNOKAMI!"

Mereka hanya bisa kembali dengan kapten, karena itu tujuan evakuasi barat, utara, dan timur dibagi dengan tiga kapten di masing-masingnya.

Mulut gosong Sayo megap-megap. Satu-satunya yang tak terbakar dari tubuh kecil lemah itu hanyalah mata biru indahnya yang melotot memandangi kakaknya, kelopaknya hilang, dan air matanya rupanya sudah kering dikalahkan api jua. Suaranya tak terdengar meski tenggorokan itu dilihat Souza naik turun pita suaranya.

"TOLONG! MUTSUNOKAMI! IWATOOSHI!"

Jerit minta tolongnya sama seperti teriakan kesakitan mayat-mayat hidup lainnya, dileburkan kekeh ejek api dan retakan bangunan. Mustahal didengarkan oleh siapapun. Dipeluknya erat tubuh itu. Air matanya berjatuhan di daging-daging mengelupas Sayo yang mendesis tiba-tiba terkena air. Menyakiti hatinya, membikin perih seluruh tulangnya.

Suaranya habis dibawa berteriak. Bibirnya biru memucat. Panas api di sekitarnya menyakiti, lebih menyakitinya lagi rasa tubuh lemah di pelukannya. Souza berbisik lemah dengan suara terakhirnya.

"Osayo."

 **-tamat**

.

.

 **Omake**

Kousetsu menyirami taman bunga lavender dalam diam, seperti biasa. Matanya sipit dan tangan kanannya lurus di dadanya. Ukiran tiga sosok yang dibuatnya sendiri basah kena air, warnanya menjadi jauh lebih cokelat lagi. Lama dalam sunyi, Kousetsu mengigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri kuat-kuat. Mencoba menahan suatu ledakan dari dada dan matanya. Kelopak dan bawah matanya sudah memerah sejak kemarin, harusnya ia memastikan hari ini ia sudah kuat.

Namun gagal lagi.

Air matanya berlinangan. Matanya makin sipit beberapa hari ini karena malamnya diisi kesedihan yang mendalam. Sunyi. Kamarnya menjadi sangat dingin karena dihuni dia sendiri. Ia tahu beberapa meter di belakangnya Mutsunokami memandanginya dalam diam dengan tubuh yang dibaluti banyak perban karena tubuhnya sendiri pun sama terbakarnya seperti hatinya.

Bocah-bocah Awataguchi mengetahui rencana terakhir mereka kemarin, tahu seharusnya Mutsunokami sudah mengantar pulang kakak mereka yang menanti di pegunungan di barat Hiroshima sebelum hujan hitam. Namun alih-alih kembali pulang, Mutsunokami tak sampai di lokasi sesuai kesepakatan. Ichigo, Hizamaru, Shokudaikiri, Yamabushi, Izuminokami, dan Jirotachi menderita parah karena radiasi yang dibawa hujan hitam. Membawa tangis tak rela para _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ Awataguchi. Beberapa hari komanya, ia sadar, Mutsunokami baru mengetahui dia sudah kembali ke benteng, mendapat desisan dan delikan benci oleh adik-adik Ichigo disertai perih di sekujur tubuhnya karena tulang yang melemah tiba-tiba dan seluruh kulit yang mengelupas. Luka-luka yang sudah dipulihkan semaksimal mungkin oleh jimat emas yang diberikan Sang Tuan masih belum menyembuhkannya dengan sempurna.

Dan lebih parah lagi Iwatooshi yang ditemukan patah tanpa mereka tahu karena apa dan—dua saudara Kosetsu. Jika Tuan mereka terlambat sedikit saja menjemput Souza dulu itu, mungkin dia sudah akan menyusul tubuh tak terkenali yang ada di pelukannya. Souza menderita yang paling parah di antara yang selamat. Dan hampir seluruh penghuni benteng ini sudah mengujarkan pesimisme untuk kesembuhan adik Kousetsu yang tersisa itu.

Tim yang seharusnya pulang dari barat Hiroshima tak ada yang benar-benar selamat. Tim di utara, Nagasone tertimpa puing bangunan dan sekarat meskipun mereka berhasil pulang sebelum hujan hitam. Entah bagaimana Munechika dan Monoyoshi adalah dua orang yang kembali utuh sementara. Tim timur pulang ke benteng dengan basah kuyup dan tubuh menghitam kena air beracun itu dan Hasebe dalam keadaan koma sedang Higekiri ditambah terkena tembakan musuh tepat di dada dan lengannya dan Nihongou menjalani pemulihan intensif untuk luka-luka barunya dan luka lamanya

Misi kali itu—mereka memang berhasil menyelamatkan sejarah, namun pengorbanan yang dibutuhkan jauh lebih besar.

Mereka yang terhujani racun-racun hujan atom sudah mulai sadar sejak minggu lalu meski kondisinya terlampau lemah sementara Tuan mereka sendiri memfokuskan penyelamatan pada pedang Samonji yang sekarat.

"Kousetsu."

Kousetsu menyapu mata dan pipinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Mutsunokami. Rambut panjang ikalnya jauh lebih berantakan dilihat Kousetsu, jelas dia kesulitan menyisir karena dua tangannya yang dibidai, menunggu pemulihan lebih intensif dari Tuan mereka.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

Kousetsu sudah akan menangis lagi. Ia buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan berpura-pura menyirami bunga di depannya. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk lima menit.

" _Aruji_ —" Kousetsu berdehem karena dirasanya suaranya bergetar. "— _Aruji_ dan aku menemukan Souza sedang memeluk Osayo. Mereka—"

Rasanya tak sanggup Kousetsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Air matanya makin deras berjatuhan ke bunga-bunga yang mereka tanam bersama dulu itu. "Aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Tak ada yang salah dalam misi kali ini."

Mutsunokami jatuh berlutut di tanah. Ia menggeram penuh emosi. Wajahnya memerah dan air mata membasahi. Ia menyesal kenapa di saat terakhir kemarin itu menyetujui untuk berpencar. Ia sendiri menemu musuh dan sudah pasti Souza, Sayo, dan Iwatooshi pun sama sepertinya jua. Jika tidak, sudah pasti ketiganya sudah berada di gunung di barat Hiroshima kemarin itu dan bukannya di bawah puing-puing terbakar sialan itu.

"Anu—Kousetsu- _san_. Aku mencari Aruji, tapi dia tidak ada di ruangannya. Apa dia masih di ruang perbaikan?"

Kousetsu menoleh saat didengarnya suara Urashima yang nampaknya baru kembali dari misinya. Tuan mereka sengaja memberikan misi terus menerus untuk mereka yang saudara-saudaranya terluka parah setelah misi di Hiroshima, mengalihkan perhatian mereka, mengubah kesedihan itu menjadi kekuatan di tempat yang lain, yang lebih tepat. Kousetsu mengerti, dengan begitu perpecahan yang bisa saja terjadi karena adanya percik dendam dan penyesalan di hati mereka bisa dihindari sementara Tuan mereka sendiri masih belum bisa mengawasi benteng mereka secara penuh dan memberikan perhatian kepada _tsukumogami_ nya yang lain.

Untuk sekali itu sang sulung Samonji membuka lebar-lebar matanya melihat Urashima dan kawan-kawan satu timnya di belakangnya. Ia memastikan bahwa anggota tambahan yang berdiri tepat di belakang Urashima dan di samping Kasen itu bukanlah ilusinya semata karena kesedihan yang menguasai dirinya beberapa minggu ini. Digigitinya bibir bawahnya alih-alih tersenyum. Ia berusaha menahannya lagi. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya lagi.

" _Onii-sama_."

 **-tamat ii**

 **Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu seluruhnya adalah milik Nitroplus dan DMM. Adapun saya tak ada mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman tokoh-tokohnya.

.

Terima kasih saya tujukan untuk Denisa dan Bening yang sudah berbaik hati memberi saya informasi mengenai sistemnya game Touken Ranbu bagaimana. Huhu. Terbantu banget. Meski ternyata pas saya amati kerangka ff saya dan baca ulang ini yang diubah gak terlalu banyak ternyata. Terima kasih kedua untuk Mas R, dokter muda cakep dan ganteng yang sudah berkontribusi banyak di banyak ff saya karena masih mau aja meladeni kekepoan saya meski tengah malem sekalipun ketika junior unyunya ini membutuhkan informasi medis secepat mungkin bahkan yang enggak-enggak banget macem, "Kalau bahan buat pengebirian kimiawi itu gak sengaja kesuntik di perut, gimana?" Buat si L juga, mbak perawat manis meski masih suka judes nanggepinnya. Terima kasih terakhir yang paling berlimpah adalah untuk pembaca saya selama ini. Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan.


End file.
